William Fraser
William Fraser (born December 13th 2000) is a fifth year student at Peeside High School and a member of the Farthead house. He has major clinical depression, so he is constantly crying and lets out ear-splitting wails whenever he is in a situation that upsets him. His biggest fears include getting viruses on his outdated laptop running Macrohard Doors YOU, physical exams at school, chavs and the sight of blood. He has only smiled once in the episode Harry Smith On TV. Harry Smith once gave him a wedgie and was extremely surprised to see that he wasn't wearing a nappy. On the whole, William behaves very well in school. His mathematical abilities are average, though his physical abilities are poor and he is generally not smart. He is also known to have an interest in journalism, even helping Harry to compile a scoop in Harry Smith: Ace Reporter. William was arrested for a week due to beating up Harry, who bullied him with the help of David Marshall in the episode Harry Smith Bullies William Fraser. Many people were shocked over him being able to do this, as Harry was seen as much stronger than him prior to the incident. In March 2017, due to his ongoing depression, he attempted suicide by taking an overdose of pills, though this fortunately did not work. However, it has left him with a bad stomachache. When his parents found out, both of them were shocked. Relationships Family William lives with his younger brother Nelson Fraser, his mother Anne Fraser and his father Harold Fraser, who is a reporter for The Daily Blab, a newspaper for Pedia. Sexual status Despite being somewhat effeminate, William is heterosexual. He once asked out Georgeta Drăgan rather nervously, but she rejected him and caused him to start crying. He also asked out Mae MacDonald in the episode Harry Smith Bullies William Fraser, who also rejected him. William is not considered attractive by the girls in his class, as he is ranked at number 8 in the current Girls Popularity Scale; the only boy standing lower than him is the obese Caleb McKinnon. In an attempt to try and become a happier person, he also submitted a photo of himself to SexyBoyz, however it was rejected by the site admins due to him looking "pretty boring, a little ugly and really depressing", leading to him breaking his new Macrohard Doors 10 laptop by crying all over the keyboard. Due to this, he bought an outdated laptop from a car boot sale in Farthill, which he has been using ever since. Other relationships William's only friend is Gregor McDade, and both were terrified of Ärnesti Jukanpoika, Maarjo Mägi and Coran Hewitt. He and Gregor threw a party after finding out about the deaths of the former two. They are also known to be frightened of Jan Vickers, Duncan Sheeran and Adolf Chernov. William additionally has a dislike towards Mae due to her making up fake reports for the school magazine and not letting him publish anything in it. However, he secretly had a crush on her, though this has since faded away. School exams William is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, History, Home Economics and Religious Studies for his PQA school leavers' exams. He is predicted the following grades: *Biology - C *Chemistry - D *English - D *History - C *Home Economics - B *Mathematics - C *Physical Education - D *Physics - D *Religious Studies - B 'Overall grade - C-' Quotes *"Waaaah!" - appears in various episodes *"I'm really...really...happy! Waaaah!" - appears in Harry Smith On TV *"Waaaah! I don't want a poisonous government injection! Save me, God save me!" - appears in Harry Smith's Poisonous Government Injection *"Waaaah! I can't even get into the school magazine! Waaahaaaa!" - appears in Harry Smith: Ace Reporter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters with disorders Category:Farthead Category:Peeside High School students